


A Fallen Angel and His Dear Hunter

by PeppermintIndulgence



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dark, Alternate Universe - Human, Hallucinations, Insanity, M/M, Mental Health Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-03
Updated: 2014-08-03
Packaged: 2018-02-11 16:04:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2074392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeppermintIndulgence/pseuds/PeppermintIndulgence
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabriel wasn't sure when his mind had started to distort.</p><p>Originally posted here: http://peppermintindulgence.tumblr.com/post/85406168693/</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Fallen Angel and His Dear Hunter

Gabriel wasn't sure when his mind started to distort.

Maybe it was during their third year together, not long after Sam proposed. In his head, he was an archangel, and Sam was his forbidden love, a hunter who stopped the apocalypse. His mission had first been to teach Sam lessons, which he never noticed in reality resulted in abuse, while now it was to always protect him, to shield him from all harm that might come.

Recently, the hallucinations got so bad that he believed he didn't need to eat anymore, and so the blonde had been losing weight, his only sustenance being sugary foods and what Sam could forcefeed him with.

He wasn't allowed to go out into public much anymore, either, and with good reason. The last time, he swore he'd seen someone's eyes flash black, and he'd grabbed their head to smite them, gouging out one of their eyes without even realising. All he'd seen was them burning out and falling to the ground with a scream. Now, he was curled up in their bed, trying to force himself to stay awake as he waited for Sam to get back, the clock ticking on and on in the background. Archangels didn't need sleep, either. They were sworn to protect and watch over at all hours of the day.


End file.
